This disclosure relates to a method of displaying an image, and to a system therefor. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method of displaying an image of a virtual space on a head-mounted display (HMD), and to a system therefor.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-95045, an HMD is provided with a head tracking function. Thus, an image synchronized with the movement of a head of a user wearing the HMD is displayed on the HMD.
However, in the HMD system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-95045, when the HMD tracking and the display image displayed on the HMD have a poor following property, visually induced motion sickness (so-called virtual reality (VR) sickness) may be caused.